SCSI Sonic Crime Scene Investigation
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: NOT INSPIRED BY THE SHOW-Title is pretty much self-explanatory. R&R and NO FLAMES! Last shot at a decent story!
1. Chapter 1

**SCSI (Sonic Crime Scene Investigation)**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok so this is my last shot at a decent story. I'm begging you guys to please put some thought into your reviews and tell me the areas I need to improve in. It would really help me a lot. And if this just doesn't work out... bye bye to me.**

**Disclaimer- All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA. I own Squirt the Chao.**

**Sonic- 24**

**Shadow- No age**

**Blaze- 25**

**Amy- 21**

**Tails- 18**

**Espio- 26**

**Knuckles- 26**

**Vector- 37**

**Tikal- 20**

Sonic the Hedgehog stressfully ran a gloved hand through his long royal blue quills as he sighed inwardly. His emerald green eyes focused on the yellow folder in front of him. The light fixture above flickered and illuminated the mug shot of a suspect on the run. Sonic starred cold-heartedly at the picture... it was all his fault. He tapped his fountain pen on the pad of paper to his left hoping by doing so it could help him solve the five -year old mystery that sat in front of him; mocking him. He buried his head in his hands, he wondered if he would ever solve this damn cold case. He reached over and flipped on the heater so the Winter night coudn't chill him. Suddenly he heard a light tap on the glass window of his office door. He looked up to see his friend and co-worker Blaze leaning calmly against the metal threshold with an investigation kit with her.

"Come on, Shadow needs us at Western Knights High School." Blaze informed. Sonic quickly got up and pulled his black fleece jacket over his white work shirt and grabbed his black CSI hat and fitted it over his head.

"Was a kid murdered?" Sonic asked as he hurriedly packed up his crime scene kit.

"No. High school reunion and a body was found in the bathroom. I don't have all the details but Shadow will fill us in as soon as we get there." Blaze informed.

* * *

The two walked up to the school and were met by Shadow, who was busy shooing away the press by the school's taped off doors. "Shadow!" Sonic called and tried to get the dark hedgehog's attention. It seemed to work as Shadow let the security take over and whisked Blaze and Sonic through the crowed doors of the school. Shadow started to give the details of the murder as he led Sonic and Blaze towards the gym;

"So it's the high school's 10-year class reunion. Everything was going just fine up until about 9:00 PM when a certain Silver the Hedgehog came in to use the restroom and he found him. 26-year-old Knuckles the Echidna." Shadow had lead the two to the nto-so-pleasent smelling gym bathroom and on the floor lay a dark red echidna, laying face- down in an even darker red pool of blood.

"Did anyone touch anything?" Blaze inquired as she got out her camera and proceeded to take numerous pictures of the crime scene as future evidence.

"No, you guys are the first here. All the paramedics did was check his pulse only to find out he was gone and pronounced him dead at the scene." Shadow responded as he took out a small notepad and a pen from his black suit and scribbled down a few notes. "Look I'm gonna go and make sure that Silver guy is alright." Shadow informed as he walked out of the one-stall men's room and into the open gym.

Blaze continued to photograph the body. She then set the camera down and slipped some plastic gloves over her purple hands. Then carefully, she lifted Knuckles' eyelids up revealing stunning purple eyes. Sonic also dawned a pair of sterile gloves as he walked up to the deceased echidna sprawled out on the floor. "Well the pupils are dialated... he knew something was coming." Blaze stated. Sonic continued to look over the body. The first thing he noticed was that one of the spikes on the echidna's right glove was chipped off at the tip and all the spikes on the right glove where covered with blood. Sonic retrieved a cotton swab and carefully wipped some blood off of the white spikes. He then removed the glove completely and carefully set it into a brown paper bag. It was then that Sonic noticed that the bathroom mirror was shattered. He carefully studied the glass- shatter pattern while snapping some pictures of it. He was pulled from his thoughts by Blaze's confident voice.

"Well I think I have a pretty good guess of what the cause of death was." Blaze spoke. Sonic turned around to see that Blaze had turned the body over and their was a horrendous, bloody gash across the echidna's forehead.

"Apparently hit his head on something." Sonic muttered as he looked around the men's room while Blaze snapped a few photos of what she suspected to be the fatal wound. Suddenly Sonic spotted the white, porcline sink with a blood streak on the rim. Blaze walked up behind the hedgehog.

"I bet he hit his head on that." Blaze guessed. Sonic walked back to the body and re-turned Knuckles over and saw a welt on the back of Knuckles' head in the shape of a hand.

"Or someone did it for him."

* * *

After swabbing for fingerprints and collecting any other evidence Sonic called for the medical personnel to take the body back to the morgue for further examination. As they were slipping the body into the plastic body bag Sonic stole a quick glance at Knuckles. Suddenly Sonic had a pang of reconization... Sonic knew this person from somewhere... but where? The blue hero couldn't put his finger on it. As they wheeled the body away on a gernie Sonic knew the not knowing would plaque him for awhile. Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face his purple pyro friend.

"Hey, you mind taking the evidence back to forensics? I need to help Shadow out here." Blaze asked, starring at Sonic with yellow eyes.

"Sure." Sonic responded as he and Blaze worked together to pack up all the evidence.

* * *

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted his old friend who was at the time leaning over his desk peering intently into a microscope inside of the forensics lab were the little kitsune spent most of his time.

"Oh hi Sonic." Tails responded taking his aqua eyes away from his favorite "toy" as Shadow put it and facing the blue hedgehog standing in front of him.

"Got some evidence for 'ya." Sonic said in a voice that sounded like his mind was somewhere else. Tails being a bright young fox picked up on this vibe.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked curiously.

"Nah I'm fine." Sonic answered quickly. Tails gave Sonic a look but decided to drop the subject.

"Hey Blue Boy!" Sonic, hearing his pet name, turned around to see a pink hedgehog wearing a white lab coat by the name of Amy Rose walking toward him. For reasons unknown to him, every time he saw Amy he always had a flutter in his stomach and he completely forgot what he was just thinking about.

"Another crime scene?" The petite female asked him.

"um yeah. In fact I'm here dropping the evidence off right now." Sonic reported, giving her a grin.

"Well just be sure to send all the blood my way, ok?" Amy grinned.

"Uh sure." Sonic sputtered. Amy then gave him a smile and walked back down the hall of the crime lab with Sonic starring, hypnotized, after her.

"Why?" Tails wondered out loud, smiling and shaking his orange head, pulling Sonic from his trance.

"Why what?" Sonic asked, not having a clue to what Tails was talking about.

"Ever since you met Amy you've had a huge crush on her yet your too stubborn to admit it!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic smirked.

"Tails, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tails just smiled and rolled his eyes at his blue friend. Sonic gave a chuckle and asked Tails if he wanted to go out to eat after he got off his shift.

"Sure." Tails agreed.

* * *

Sonic fiddled with the little pink and white sugar packet in his gloved hands. He could feel Tails starring at him.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked up to see Tails looking at him with a worried expression.

"You ok? You haven't been yourself lately." Tails confronted him. Sonic put the un-opened sugar packet back and folded his hands in front of him on the restaurant table where he and Tails where seated.

"Yeah yeah... it's just that case I worked on today." Sonic began.

"Uh huh..." Tails urged taking a sip of his coke and raising his eyebrows showing Sonic he had his attention.

"Well, I could have sworn I knew the vic from somewhere. But I have no idea where."

"Well I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later." Tails reassured as he picked up his menu and held it up to his face. Sonic sighed and did the same.

"I hope so."

* * *

Sonic fumbled with his keys for a second before finding the one to his house. He inserted the brass instrument into the lock of his apartment door and opened it into the warm refuge from the winter winds outside. He closed the door behind him and removed his shoes by the entrance. His pet chao, Squirt, flew to the door to greet his owner.

"Sup Squirt?" Sonic greeted while petting the little chao and got a yelp of excitement in response. "Apparently fine." Sonic chuckled as he headed to the kitchen. But on his way he accidently tripped over a box in the darkness and spilled it's contents all over the living room.

"Great." Sonic sighed as he switched on the light and knelt down to pick up contents of the box, which just happened to be a box full of old photos. As he scooped them up and put them back into the cardboard box were they belong, Squirt flew up and picked one up and handed the picture to Sonic.

"Thanks Squirt." Sonic thanked. He read the words scribbled in sloppy handwriting on the back of the old photograph, "_Sonic and Knuckles at the big game." _It read. Sonic's eyes widened in reconization.

"Knuckles?" Sonic mumbled to himself. He quickly flipped the photo over to see a miniature version of Knuckles and himself playing baseball together. "Of Coarse!" Sonic shouted at no one in particular scaring Squirt slightly. Sonic stared intently at the old photograph clutched tightly in his hands. This is where he remembered Knuckles from! Sonic's mind was overflowing with old memories flooding back to him of his old childhood friend. It was then that he decided he had to find his friend's killer.

* * *

**R&R please! And no flames!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCSI (Sonic Crime Scene Investigation)**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N-In this story Tikal is going to be Knuckles' sister.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Amy carefully scraped the remaining blood off of Knuckles' glove that Sonic had brought back from the crime scene. She carefully dropped the dried flakes of blood into individual vials and labeled each of the small glass containers with a fine point sharpie. She then put the glove into a fresh evidence bag. She got up from her chair and was about to take the bag over to Tails to be examined for any fibers that might be on it when she almost ran into Sonic, who was just walking into the lab.

"Oh sorry about that Ames." Sonic apologized.

"No, it's ok, I was just on my way to drop this glove off to Tails." Amy explained, holding up the brown evidence bag, while at the same time trying to fight her urge to blush.

"So any matches to the blood samples so far?" Sonic asked curiously, taking a step back to give themselves a little breathing room.

"Well," Amy began, walking over to her computer which was rapidly flashing mugshots of criminals, and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of the computer. "There was some blood splatter on the floor that didn't match the victim's, that is the blood that is now going through the system, I'm just starting to ID the blood on the gloves... and all the rest of the blood at the scene belonged to the vic." Amy reported, handing Sonic a file with all the information she had just told him. Sonic smiled as he took the file from the pink hedgehog.

"So, what you're telling me is that all the blood at the scene was Knuckles'; except for the blood on the glove and a small splatter on the floor?" Sonic clarified.

"That's right." Amy cheerfully responded. It was nice having an intelligent conversation with a guy for once.

"Huh..." Sonic took a quick peek in the file. "Here, why don't ya give me the glove and I'll hand it off to Tails? I gotta go meet up with him at the morgue in a minute anyway." Sonic offered. Amy smiled as she handed Sonic the evidence bag.

"Thanks a lot Sonic." Amy said gratefully as she turned her attention toward her flashing computer as Sonic walked out of the tox lab.

* * *

Sonic heaved open the heavy metal doors of the morgue and saw a large crocodile and Tails, who where both standing over a steel table with an object resting on it, covered with a white sheet, discussing the murder they had both been working on as of yesterday.

Once Vector and Tails heard Sonic walking in they both looked up at him with blank expressions. Sonic walked up to the two and looked solemnly down at the bulge under the sheet.

"Cause of death?" Sonic inquired as he sucked in a large breath to prepare him for the no-chance-of-being-good news. Which he then regretted doing because the morgue was not the best smelling place in the world. Vector shot him a quick look before carefully lifting up the sheet to revel Knuckles' head.

"Blunt force trauma to the head." Vector stated as he pointed a plastic gloved hand at the gash on the echidna's forehead. He walked around the steel table to a counter and picked up a stack of photos that Blaze and Sonic had taken of the crime scene yesterday.

"After going over the pictures I can safely say he smashed his head on the edge of the sink." Vector finished as he handed Tails, who had not yet seen them, the pictures of the bloody sink.

"The force of the sink smashing against his forehead cracked his skull open, leading to internal bleeding inside the brain. He died within minutes."

"Any suffering?" Tails never failed to ask the dreaded question.

"Only slightly, but he blacked out just before his heart stopped."

Sonic winced a bit.

Tails scanned through the photos with intelligent aqua marine eyes and then glanced over at Sonic who was intently starring at the deceased echidna lying on the table. He looked like he was about to be sick. Tails didn't understand this; Sonic had never been like this, he'd worked on hundreds of cases and he's never shown so much emotion. But then the little kitsune remembered their conversation at dinner last night. He gave Sonic another quick look, and this time Sonic looked as if he was in a trance.

_"But why do you have to go Knuckles?" a small, blue hedgehog asked in a childish voice to a red echidna, who was slightly larger than him._

_"I dunno, my mom wants to take us to this island or something. She said something about me having to guard... I don't really know." the little echidna addressed as Knuckles trailed off._

_"Bu-" Sonic was about to protest one of his best friend's leaving when an ever younger, peach-colored echidna walked up to Knuckles and tugged on his arm,_

_"C'mon Knuckles mom says we 'gotta go now!" _

_"Ok Tikal." Knuckles sighed. Tikal looked at Knuckles and then at Sonic longingly. _

_"Good-bye Sonic." Tikal said as she gave the cobalt hedgie a hug and then walked back to the moving van, which was looming in the driveway like a storm cloud or a vulture waiting for its next meal to die._

_"Well, Sonic I gotta get going before Mom gets really ticked off at me." Knuckles then handed sonic a very worn baseball mit with the name 'Knuckles' scrawled on it with childish writing. "Take good care of it. Bye, Sonic." Knuckles then ran into the moving van, its door being held open by an impatient Tikal. Sonic watched the van pull out of the driveway, tears welling up in his little green eyes, as he watched his best friend vanish._

"Now whoever made this mark on the back of his neck had enough power to thrust him forward and smash his head on the sink," Vector's analysis pulled Sonic from his painful flashback.

"So have you pulled any DNA or fibers from the body yet?" Tails inquired. as he handed off the file to Sonic, who took it from the fox without looking at it.

"No, not really. Only some fibers from the back of the neck where he was gripped. But I already ran those through the system and they came out to be Ring Rusher gloves; millions of people have that brand of glove, so it would just waste our time and resources tracking that." Vector replied as he sighed.

Sonic took another look at Knuckles, cold and dead on the table. He then dropped the file on the counter and left the morgue with out saying a word.

* * *

After a stressful exit of the morgue, Sonic was heading back to his office to go over some more evidence when he caught sight of Blaze and Shadow talking at the end of the hall. Shadow was showing Blaze an evidence folder and seemed to be explaining something. Sonic then thought he saw Blaze give Shadow an interesting look. Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"_Something about those two..." _No sooner after that thought Blaze left down the next hall and Shadow came walking over to the ever- curious Sonic.

"Hey looks like Blaze has a thing for you." Sonic gave one of his trademark grins and Shadow, one of his trademark scowls. But Sonic could just barley see a microscopic blush starting to form on Shadow's face. The dark hedgehog cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Now I have compiled a list of all possible suspects. Some I suspect more than others. I'm on my way to ask Knuckles' sister a few questions, you want to join?"

"Sure why not? I was about to get pretty bored anyway, Shadsie."

* * *

**Interrogation Room**

"...I mean, yes, he could be a bit of a grouch sometimes, but that night he was just raging mad. I... I didn't know why though." Tikal sat struggling to keep her tears at bay at the table that was in the interrogation room. Sonic pushed a box of Kleenex towards the emotionally unstable echidna with a look of sympathy. Shadow was sitting next to Sonic, taking down notes on a small paper pad. They had been questioning her for an hour now and all they've gotten so far was useless answers and tears.

"So do you think your brother would try to start any fights?" Shadow questioned.

"If... if someone agitated him enough." Tikal reached for a Kleenex.

"Ok, and... did you see anything out of the ordinary that night, besides his unexplained anger?"

"No... nothing except his mood." Tikal looked up from her tissue and up at the two males sitting across from her. Her already watery eyes started to gush tears. "Please, you have to find out who did this...please."

* * *

"You think she had anything to do with this?" shadow asked Sonic in a lowered voice as he tilted his head toward the glass window at Tikal who was still seated, crying into her damp gloves.

"No, I looked straight into her eyes, she's just a victim. Plus Tikal would never even consider doing a thing like this."

"You know her?" Shadow turned his blood red eyes on Sonic.

"Yeah, we were, well, I guess you could have called us friends." Sonic gazed into the one-way glass in to the interrogation room.

"Well then why didn't she remember you?"

"She was too young, I suppose. Or it's that she's just too sad right now."

Shadow drew in a deep, exasperated sigh as he flipped open a file he had in his hands and removed a sheet of paper and then handed it to his blue co-worker.

"Well this is a list of everyone that attended the school reunion, including all staff members that were on duty that night." Sonic took the list and his emerald eyes scanned over it.

"I got word from that silver guy that this individual used to be unmercifully teased by Knuckles." Shadow informed as he handed Sonic a mugshot of a chameleon.

"Ah, the bullies chew toy."

"His name is Espio. He's being brung into custody right now, and then I'm going to go and ask him a few questions. You coming?" Shadow explained.

"Eh, sure why not. And hey, if you're lucky maybe Blaze will want to come too!"


End file.
